Let Them Be Little
by waikiki23
Summary: Hank and Emily reminsce after their youngest daughter's wedding.  A sequel to Daddy's Little Angel. *Complete*


**I hope you all enjoy this story. I heard the song not long ago and had to write this. This is the song Let Them Be Little by Billy Dean. I don't own anything, the song or the charachters from Emergency! So please don't sue! I just like to take them out and play with them once in a while. Please read and reviews are always welcome.**

He walked wearily into their house and threw the keys onto the side table. His wife was right behind him, sighing softly. He helped her out of her coat then took his off. He looked into her deep brown eyes and saw the pride mingled with the loss. Today had been the best and longest day of their lives. Their youngest daughter had gotten married.

The two of them slowly walked up the stairs, the realization that their daughter was no longer occupying the bedroom at the end of the hall. He realized that his daughter was married and no longer lived with them. A stray tear fell as he and his wife entered their bedroom.

"Penny for your thoughts Hank?" Emily Stanley asked, as she slipped out of the heels that were pinching her feet and began unzipping her dress. She stopped mid-zip when an answer didn't come. She turned to see her husband of 27 years sitting on the edge of the bed, his tie in his hands, tears rolling down his face.

"Oh Hank," Emily said, sitting next to her best friend. The tears she had been holding back threatened to spill over.

"I already miss her Em," Hank said quietly, looking over at his wife.

"Oh honey I know. I miss her too."

He looked back down unseeingly at the tie he was playing with. "Remember the day we brought her home?"

"How could I forget? She was so little!"

The two went silent as they both traveled back in time.

_**I can remember when you fit in the palm of my handFelt so good in it, no bigger than a minuteHow it amazes me, you're changing with every blinkFaster than a flower blooms they grow up all too soon.**_

"_She's so beautiful Em! And she's so little! Look, she almost fits in the palm of my hands!" An excited Hank was sitting on the couch, his wife next to him, admiring the newest edition to the Stanley family._

"_She has your eyes Hank. Just like Katie. Mom said Katie tried to get out of her nap to see her new sister, but she fell asleep and mom put her to bed. She should be getting up soon. I know she will love having a little sister," Emily replied. _

_The two gazed at their sleeping infant as they sat together, the miracle of life so vivid before them._

_The days started flying by, little Leah growing into a beautiful toddler. Hank couldn't believe it had been two years since they had brought their youngest daughter home. Now, their curly redheaded daughter was running around the house , giggling as her older dark-haired sister hid in their game of hide and go seek. Hank and Emily had to giggle as the girls ran up and down the stairs. _

"I loved watching Leah and Katie play hide and go seek. Seeing the streak of red flying down the stairs or into my den was entertainment for me. Especially on those days I would come home from a bad shift. I always had you and the girls there when I needed you the most."

Emily slid her hand into Hanks as she replied, "You'll always have me, through the good times and the bad. I will always be here for you Hank Stanley."

He looked over at his wife and smiled, "And I'm glad for that. Its just, they grow up so fast."

"That they do. Remember the night you taught her to pray?"

_**I've never felt so much in one little tender touchI live for those kisses, your prayers and your wishesAnd now that you're teaching me how only a child can seeTonight while we're on our knees all I ask is pleaseLet them be little 'cause they're only that way for awhileGive them hope, give them praise, give them love every dayLet them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middleOh, but let them be little**_

_Hank and Leah, now 3 years old, were in her room, getting ready for bed. She had her Cinderella night gown on and was sitting in her bed._

"_Are you ready to learn your own prayer now Leah? One that you can say to God every night with Daddy?" _

_His little girl looked up at him with her big brown eyes and said, "Yeah huh Daddy. I wanna pray to God."_

_Hank smiled, mostly because his little girl was ready to say her own prayers, but also because she just talked so darn cute. *Just like Katie did a few years ago.*_

"_Okay princess, first, just like we always do, kneel here next to Daddy." _

_Leah slid out of bed, her red curls bouncing as she kneeled next to her dad. "Okay Daddy, what now?"_

"_Now we have to pray to God. When you pray, remember that is should come from your heart. What do you want to say to God?"_

_Little Leah though for a moment, then began to pray, "Dear God, thank you for giving me Daddy and Mommy and Katie and all my uncles that work with Daddy. And God, please be with Daddy and Uncle Mike, Uncle Marco, Uncle Johnny, Uncle Chet and Uncle Roy when they save people and get rid of fires. Thank you God, Amen." The little girl paused, then looked up at her Daddy. She saw a little tear fall down his face._

"_Daddy, why are you crying? Are you sad?"_

_Hank brushed the tear away before taking his little girl into his arms. "No baby, I'm not sad, I'm just so proud of you."_

_He hugged his little girl tight, once again reminding himself that she was growing so fast. He let go and looked at Leah, "Okay little girl, time for bed."_

_He tucked her in, they gave each other butterfly kisses, then he kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you princess."_

_As he turned out her light, as she drifted to sleep, her small voice said, "I love you Daddy."_

"That was one of the best nights ever. I didn't know you were standing outside the door."

"Yeah, believe me, I cried. I was so proud of her for her thoughtfulness and for her sincerity when she prayed. I hoped that her prayers to keep you and the guys at the station safe. I'll never forget that night."

The two sat silently on the edge of the bed, their hands still intertwined.

_**So innocent, a precious soul, you turn around andIt's time to let them go.**_

"I can't believe how fast they grew up," Emily said quietly.

"It seems like all those memories were just yesterday. And now, in the blink of an eye, our girls are married."

"Just remember something, we have not lost them, we have gained to sons, and we still have our girls close by." Emily stood and began to change into her pajamas.

Hank sat for just a brief moment before he too began to change. _*I haven't lost Leah and Katie, I got two sons. And that is something to be proud of.*__**So, let them be little 'cause they're only that way for awhileGive them hope, give them praise, give them love every dayLet them cry, let them giggle, let them sleep in the middleOh, just let them be littleMm, Let them be little**_


End file.
